Deku: The Elemental Hero
by Kaen21
Summary: What happens when you gain the power of all the elements? Follow Deku and his story to become the Number 1 Hero!
1. Chapter 1: A Hero is Born

_**I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**_

Chapter 1:

_**A Hero is Born**_

It all began in China, in Qingping City. There was news that a child had been born, who gave off a bright light. Ever since then, these superpowers were discovered in various places more and more frequently. Time has passed, and yet no cause was ever determined. Before the world knew it, the supernatural became mundane and dreams become reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and now, 80% of the population of the world had some unique trait. In this world, naturally whirling with chaos, the profession that many once dreamed about came into the light. That profession is... _Superheroism!_

But among those, there was one boy who has a dream of becoming a hero more than anybody else. This boy was Izuku Midoriya.

"Today is the day I find out if I have a quirk!" Yelled a 5 year old boy named Izuku Midoriya

"Now, now. Let's get you ready for the doctors," Said his mother Inko Midoriya.

"I'm sorry but your son will not manifest a quirk." Said the doctor.

"Are you sure? I can make small objects float and his father can breathe fire" asked a concerned Inko.

The doctor then showed them the x-ray of Izuku's foot. "As you can see here, those with quirks only have a single joint on their pinky toe, your son has a double joint."

"Oh my…" said Inko while covering her mouth.

Izuku just sits there with wide eyes.

_**Back at Midoriya's Home.**_

Izuku sits in his room watching the same video over and over again. A video that used to give him hope that he can become a hero like All Might.

"Mom...do you think I can become a hero too?" Izuku asks crying.

"Oh Izu!" She hugs her son tightly, not responding to his question.

'That's not the answer I wanted to hear Mom.' Izuku thought, while crying harder than ever.

_**10 Year later**_

Izuku Midoriya's day didn't start off so well.

It started out when this morning, on his way to school he was able to see a villain attack during rush hour. He stayed long enough until Mt. Lady came, not wanting remember that he himself doesn't have a quirk.

Due to him not having any powers, he was dubbed Quirkless by his peers. This caused him to be bullied. However there was always one friend that stayed with him regardless of him being quirkless. That would be Katsuki Bakugo.

"Hey Deku! What took you so long?" Yelled Bakugo.

"Sorry Kaachan! There was a villain attack on the way here." Izuku responded.

"Yeah whatever, hurry up or we will be late for class!" retorted Bakugo.

The after day Izuku was told he was quirkless, Bakugo came by the house and stayed with him the entire day. Both of their parents realized that they will have a strong friendship all their lives.

"All right class, today is the final day of school. Meaning that you have to work hard to get to the hero schools you would want. Let's see here, both Bakugo and Midoriya will enter in U.A." the teacher announced.

"What? Midoriya? He doesn't even have a quirk? He should just quit and give up." a random student yelled.

"What did you say extra?!" yelled Bakugo, while showing off his quirk, Explosion.

"It's okay Kaachan...there's no need to fight" Izuku said, while walking out of the room since the bell rang.

'They are right, why am I even trying to get into a hero course school?' Izuku thought while through a tunnel to get back home.

"Why hello there. You look like the perfect vessel."

Izuku froze and turned around to see a villain that looked like slime.

"Y..yo..You're the sludge villain. Wasn't All Might chasing you?" Izuku stuttered.

"You are right, however I was able to escape through the sewers. Now hold still and let me in. It will only hurt a little." laughed the sludge villain.

"N..No! Stay away from me!" Izuku yelled in fear and tried to run, but the villain grabbed a hold of him and tried to take him over by going into his mouth.

'Can't breathe, is this really how I'm going to die? A quirkless nobody that will be forgotten?' thought Midoriya while losing conscious. .

Just then the manhole bursted from the ground and a large figure appeared.

"**Fear not for I am here!"** Yelled the large figure.

The villain looked terrified, he was so close to obtaining the vessel.

"**DETROIT SMASH!" **Yelled the figure while sending a large gust of wind, to push the villain out of Izuku, saving him.

Izuku slowly wakes up to see that the person who saved him putting away the villain into 2 soda bottles. He then looks up and realizes who this man is. His eyes widened when he saw it was the Number 1 hero, the symbol of peace, All might!

"All Might! Thank you for saving me." Izuku yelled.

"**No worries, young lad! I am just happy that this villain didn't take you over completely. Now if you excuse me I must take him to the authorities!" **All Might responds and prepares to jump.

'Wait! I haven't asked him the question!' Izuku thought then grabbed onto his legs right before he jumped.

All Might looks down to see Izuku holding on for dear life. "**Hey let go kid!"** He exclaims as he's running out of time to hold on to that form.

"I can't otherwise I will fall!" Izuku yells.

All Might sweatdropped, forgetting that detail. He then landed near a building. Izuku dropped to the ground breathing hard.

'**Crap I'm out of time' **All Might thought while coughing blood.

Before Izuku could ask his question, he sees All Might covered in smoke and replacing him a skinny blond man.

"AHHH, wh..what happened to All Might?!" yelled Izuku.

"Calm down kid it's still me." replied All Might. He then explained how he was injured 5 years ago, when he fought a villain who mortally wounded his respiratory system. He explained how he visited numerous doctors but no one could fix it. He continued saying how he can only do hero work for 3 hours a day.

"All Might, before you go...Is it possible...for me, quirkless, to become a hero?" Izuku asks, hoping to hear the answer that he's been waiting for all his life.

"To tell you the truth...no, it's too dangerous to be a hero without a quirk. It's good to dream big kid, but make sure those dreams are realistic." All Might replied.

Izuku stood there in silence. Crying because the one person he looked up to couldn't give him the answer he wanted to hear. Before All Might could continue, Izuku ran away.

'Poor kid, I wonder if I said the right thing.' thought All Might. He then walked towards the police, but then noticed that the villain isn't in his pockets anymore.

'Crap! I must've dropped it when that kid grabbed onto me!' He panicked.

'What did I expect? He's right, having a quirk is necessary to become a hero.' thought Izuku.

He then noticed he walked towards a huge crowd who seems to be watching a villain fight.

'Why did I come here? There's no point in me being interested anymore.' he continued.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything? Isn't that the sludge villain from before?!" yelled a random stranger.

'What? Oh no! It's my fault that it happened! I should stay out of this. I'm pretty sure a hero will come by and defeat him.' Izuku thought.

"Poor girl will die if someone doesn't do something. Where's All Might?" said another stranger.

'Damn, there's nothing I can do. I've used up my limit. What kind of hero am I?' thought All Might who just arrived at the scene. Just as he was about to leave he hears.

"What is that boy doing?! He should leave this to the pros!" says a random bystander.

'What?' All Might thought. He then looks in shock as he sees the same boy who's quirkless run and save the little girl.

'What am I doing?' Izuku thought as he runs to save the girl in danger. At that moment he feels something awaken inside him, something that has been dormant all his life.

The sludge villain notices the boy running towards him.

"It's you again! No worries, I found a more suitable host! There's no one to save you now, so die!" said the sludge villain as he attacks Izuku. The girl looks in shock as the sludge villain grabs a pipe and intends to stab the only person who is trying to save her.

'Well this is how it ends? Dying to try to save someone?' Izuku thought as he sees the incoming pipe get closer and closer to his chest.

'NO, I refuse to die! I must save her!' he continued.

Just then flames erupted from his body, which blinds the villain and dropping the pipe.

Izuku opens his eyes to see his body on fire.

"AH FIRE, IT BURNS IT BURNS!" yelled Izuku. However, he realizes something after calming down.

"Wait...it doesn't burn! How? Oh! No time to think about it!" he said while looking at the villain who is shielding his eyes. The fire died down then on instinct Izuku uses his arm to do a palm strike. Doing so caused a powerful wind directing at the sludge villain.

"What the heck? I thought this kid was quirkless!" though All Might watching in shock.

The powerful wind pushed the sludge villain back and loosen his grip on the girl, which Izuku took advantage and grabbed her to move out of the way.

The girl blushes when she is being carried bridal style by the boy who saved her.

"That's it you damn brat! Forget about a host, I'll kill you now!" the sludge villain yelled.

"Damn! I'm too tired to move." Izuku said while closing his eyes for the inevitable.

For a while nothing happened, then Izuku opened his eyes to see the Hero of Peace right in front of him.

"All Might!" he said in shock.

"**Young man, thanks to you, you reminded me what a true hero is." **All Might said. He looks back at the villain with his infamous smile.

"**Time to put you behind bars. DETROIT SMAAAASH!" **yelled All Might, as he gave a powerful punch to the villain, which in turned changed the weather from sunny to rainy. Before the news report crowded him, All Might ran away, not being able to hold the form longer.

Izuku looks in awe at the scene he created with that punch. He then feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks over and sees the girl who he saved blushing.

"Umm, I want to thank you so much for being the only one to come to my rescue." She said.

"Oh no worries, I'm glad you are safe now." Izuku said.

He then saw her bag and an application to the same school that he applied for as well.

"Oh you're applying for U.A as well?" Izuku said point to the paper sticking out of her bag.

"Oh! Yes, are you going there too?" she asked.

"Yes I am." he replied

"Awesome! I hope we will have the same class and be friends. Oh, how silly of me, my name is Uraraka, what's yours?" the now name Uraraka asked, while sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"Um, my name is Izuku." He replied blushing, and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you! Thank you again for saving me. I have to get going, I bet my parents are worried sick about me since I am sure they saw me in the news. Bye Izuku!" she said while running off.

"Bye!" he replied while walking away before the crowd came in, which is currently being held back by the other heroes.

'Man what a day, how the heck do I even have a quirk? I EVEN TALKED TO A GIRL!' Izuku thought while walking back home and recalling today's events.

"**I AM HERE! Sliding like a normal person!"** yelled All Might who appeared around a street corner then coughed up blood while transforming back to his skinny self.

"ALL MIGHT!" yelled Izuku in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" he continued.

"Young man, I came to apologize. Today you have reminded me what a true hero is. The way you unconsciously jumped in and saved that girl while everyone else stayed behind. That is a sign for a true hero." All Might explained.

"Young Man, you.." he continued

Izuku stared in shock, as his hero is going to say the words he's been wanting to hear all his life.

"You too can become a hero!" he said.

Izuku clenched his chest as he cried his heart out. He's been waiting for one person to tell him that, and the one person he looks up to more than anything is here telling him.

"Young Midoriya, I decided that you are the one to inherit my powers. A quirk that has been passed on from one generation to the next." All Might explained.

"Huh?" was Izuku's intelligent response.

"However, I do have a question. You told me that you are quirkless. Where you lying to me?" All Might asked staring at him in the eye.

"No, no! I really was quirkless! I don't know what happened. When I ran there to save Uraraka, it felt like something inside me awakened." Izuku explained.

"Hmm, it is rare but there are cases of someone awakening their quirk at a later age. No matter! From now on I will be helping you grow before the entrance exams for U.A. Here is my phone number and I will text you the address tonight." All Might explained.

"Thank you so much All Might!" Izuku said happily.

"Shhhh! When I am in this form call me Toshinori, that's my actual name." Toshinori said.

"Sorry! Understood Toshinori. I will see you tomorrow." Izuku said while running back home.

'I wonder, did I make the right choice, sensei?' Toshinori thought while looking up in the sky.

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Izuku, announcing his arrival.

"IZUUUUUUUUUU!" his mom yelled, who looks exactly the same as she did years ago.

"I was so worried about you! What were you thinking about running towards a villain like that?! You also got your quirk! I AM SO HAPPY!" Inko said torn between frustration and joy, while hugging the life out of Izuku.

"Mom, I am so sorry for making you worry. I promise I'll be more careful this time." he responded while hugging her back.

"Thank you, Izu. Oh and Katsuki called asking where you were. I suggest you call him tomorrow since it's late now." she said.

"I will thanks a lot mom. Oh and you wouldn't believe what happened after!" Izuku then told her what happened throughout the day, leaving out the part about All Might's secrets.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of my first fanfiction! I will try to update frequently. With college I can't promise it. Until next time! PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

_**I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**_

Chapter 2:

_**Training **_

It was a new day and the night before, Izuku received a text from All Might to meet him at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at 5 am. Before Izuku left the house, he texted Bakugo about what happened the other day and that he will call him at night.

"Alright mom, I'm heading out." Izuku calls out.

"Okay sweetie! Be safe and don't get hurt too much!" Inko replies.

'Oh honey, if only you can see your son now.' Inko thought sadly while looking at a family picture of Inko, Izuku and the father.

Toshinori is seen standing at the beach waiting for Izuku to start his training.

"I'm here! Right on time!" yells Izuku while looking around the beach.

"Excellent young man. As you can see this beach that was once beautiful and filled with tourists, is now a garbage dump." Toshinori explains.

"That's right, now everyone takes advantage and throws all their garbage here." Izuku replies while looking around.

"Exactly, heroes are so busy with their popularity that they don't even care of the smaller things. Which is were you come in! You alone will clean this entire beach, this will be your training to get your body ready to inherit my quirk and to train with yours as well!" Toshinori explains.

"Huh?! B...But are you sure I can do that in less than 6 months?" Izuku asks in shock.

"**Young Midoriya, do you have what it takes to be a hero? There is no turning back after you answer." **All Might says transforming into his hero form.

Without hesitation and determination in his eyes, Izuku replies "Yes!"

"That's what I want to see!" Toshinori said turning back to his skinny form.

"Before we begin, let's find out what your quirk is. From what I saw, you were able to manipulate fire and wind." he continues.

"Oh right! I found out I can control earth and water too! There was an accident that happened last night…" Izuku said.

**Flashback**

Izuku is seen with his mother getting dinner ready from a tiring day. He pours the warm water into the bowl, but when he does so the water is bended in a weird way.

"What the? What's going on with the pot?" Izuku said as he stops pouring and opens the top of the bowl, however he accidentally dropped the bowl.

"AH!" he exclaims as he pushes his hand forward, he notices that the water stopped in mid air. He watches in fascination as he is controlling the water's movement.

"Izu honey! Is everything okay?" Inko appeared behind him.

"AHHH!" Izuku yelled in surprise and turned around which in turn causes the water he's controlling to splash his mother.

Silence filled the air.

"Mom! I'm so sorry!" Izuku exclaimed while getting a towel to help dry her off.

"It's okay sweetie, I shouldn't have scared you like that." Inko assured him.

After they cleaned up, Izuku notices that their house plant has grown slightly. He then tries something. He focuses on the plant, wanting it to grow. To his surprise it grew a couple of inches.

'Let me stop there. The next thing I need is the house filled with plants.' he thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I see." Toshinori sweat drops.

"Well then now that we know you can control 4 elements. Let's start with strength training! First move that fridge!" Toshinori continues

And so begins the training to control two quirks.

**That night**

Izuku crawls his way back home after a long, exhausting day. His body aches all over.

"Mom I'm home!" Izuku announces. His mom replies saying they have a guest in the house.

Curious, Izuku goes to the living room, and what he sees is something he wishes he could run from.

Bakugo is sitting there with a pissed off look.

"WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T YOU CALL ME! ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT INCIDENT, WHICH I ONLY KNEW ABOUT BECAUSE OF THE NEWS!" He roars. Before he could continue, he got hit on the head by a frying pan, courtesy of Inko Midoriya.

"Now, now. You know better than to yell inside my house." Inko said with a sweet smile that promises pain.

"Y..yes mam." Bakugo stutters, scared for his life.

Izuku sighs then explains what happened during the event.

"Finally! I knew you would awaken your quirk. Now I have to train, can't let my rival be better than me!" Bakugo said after the explanation.

"Y...yeah! Rivals! Together we will be heroes." Izuku said while giving Bakugo a huge smile and a handshake, which Bakugo returned.

Together they will become the greatest heroes known on this planet.

**Time Skip 4 Months**

Here we see Uraraka jogging down the street, getting ready for the entrance exams that are coming in 2 months.

She then hears a yell, curious she quickly runs towards the sound. When she arrives she sees the boy who saved her, shirtless, on top of what it seems a pile of fridges.

She then sees him wobbling, getting close to the edge. She gasps as he starts falling, on instinct she ran towards him, hoping she can make it in time.

Just as he was about to hit the ground, she slaps his face, causing him to float. He then looks up to see who had slapped him, then his face turned red from being upside down.

Uraraka presses her fingers together and releases him from floating.

"Th..thanks for the save" Izuku said panting.

"Oh! It's no problem." Uraraka replies while looking away and blushing.

"So what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Oh! Just finished cleaning this entire beach, it was for strength and quirk training." He replies.

"Oh wow! You cleaned up this entire beach?" She asks while looking around.

As Uraraka and Izuku talk, Toshinori looks from the background smiling at the interaction.

'You will need trustworthy friends, Young Midoriya, to help you bear the responsibility of one for all.' Toshinori thought.

He then sees the two exchange phone numbers and Uraraka jogging away with a blush on her face. It was then Izuku realized Toshinori was there.

"Toshinori! I didn't realize you were there!" Izuku exclaims.

"**IT'S ALL RIGHT YOUNG MAN.**" All Might said turning into his hero form.

"**YOU HAVE EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS, AND WITH 4 MONTHS TO SPARE!" **All Might said.

"**NOW, IN ORDER TO PASS ON MY QUIRK, YOU MUST INGEST A STRAND OF MY DNA. NOW...EAT THIS!" **All Might said while giving Izuku a piece of his hair.

"Whaaaaat?!" Izuku exclaims while staring at the hair confused. After a long debate and struggle. Izuku finally swallows the hair.

"**GOOD! NOW TOMORROW BE PREPARED! WE WILL START YOUR TRAINING WITH ONE FOR ALL!"** All Might says with a glimmer in his eye.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wohoo! Another chapter done. Thanks to everyone who read and gave comments. I will also post twice a month due to college. Time for some replies!**

**Phoenixknight19: Yup they will be friends. Also the main pairing will be Uraraka and Izuku.**

**Nemini: Thanks for the ideas! I will definitely try to improve my writing style.**

**Until next time! PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Entrance Exams and New Friend

_**I do not own Boku No Hero Academia, Bungou Stray Dogs or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**_

Chapter 3:

_**Entrance Exams and new friends?**_

After the last few months of training, Izuku is now ready for the entrance exams. He has the weekend free to relax and enjoy his time off.

'Man, I can't wait for Monday to come. I am so excited! Especially to see Uraraka.' Izuku thought blushing while walking next to the river.

He then looks to the side as he sees something strange. He sees a pair of legs floating. He stares at it for a while then notices it's twitching.

"THAT PERSON'S STILL ALIVE!" He dives in and rescues the person.

"Hey are you okay?" Izuku asks.

The person in a brown trench coat got up and asked "Am I alive? …. Damn it".

Before Izuku could respond. Another person ran to the scene.

"There you are Dazai! I've been looking all over for you!" Said the person with black suspenders.

"Oh hello Atsushi! About time you found me! Oh an you brought Kunikida as well!" The person named Dazai said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND SAYS OH THAT'S A NICE LOOKING BRIDGE AND JUMPS OFF. I SWEAR THIS IS JUST LIKE THE TIME IN YOKOHAMA." Kunikida yelled.

"Wait! You were committing suicide?!" Izuku asked.

"Why yes and it would've gone splendidly if you haven't interrupted. You see I am trying to commit a clean suicide. Now that you saved me I can't have that in your conscious. Now what can I do to return the favor?" Dazai explained.

"Oh there's no need! I want to become a hero and become like All Might! Also, hopefully save enough money for something special for my mom who's been supporting me." Izuku said with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, is it a job you need? The good! We are hiring!" Dazai exclaimed.

"WHAT?! We are not hiring! We don't even know this kid!" Kunikida said.

"Why yes we do! His name is Izuku Midoriya." Dazai said in a sing song voice.

"Umm, sir I never said my name." Izuku said.

"Now! Meet us here tonight and we will discuss your application. Toodle Doo!" Dazai said while singing double suicide and walking away.

"Hey Mom I'm home!" Izuku said.

"Hello sweetie! Bakugo is here too." Inko responded.

Hey Kaachan! You won't believe the day I had." Izuku then explained meeting Dazai but left out the job offering.

"Man crazy shit happens to you all the time. You better be careful and not get into trouble with any extras!" Bakugo said.

"Yeah I know. Can't let anything happen to me or no one will help you become a number 2 hero." Izuku said with a smile.

"Ha! As if! I'll be number 1 and you'll be number 2!" Bakugo replied laughing.

"Haha, anyways I have to get going. I have an appointment to make. Izuku said getting up.

"An appointment? What got a date with that new girl?" Bakugo asked.

"What?! No! We are just friends! We aren't in a relationship or anything like that." Izuku replied with a red face from embarrassment, while Bakugo just sat there laughing.

"Alright this is the spot." Izuku said while looking around at an abandoned warehouse he's in which was pitch black.

'I wonder if this is the right place.' he thought. Just then the lights turned on and what he saw shocked him to his very core.

"About time you came, dear Izuku. We were wondering when you'll be here." Dazai said with a sweet smile.

Izuku sees Dazai holding a gun towards a woman strapped on a chair and another person with orange hair that has a bomb under his chair.

"Let's play a game shall we?" Dazai asks.

"I have two hostages here, I managed to snag them while they were on their little date. You have two options. Save the girl or this boy." He continued.

"What is this? Why bring me here? What do you want?" Izuku asked.

'I have to let him talk so I can think of something.' He thought.

"My, my so many questions. Unfortunately for you, I'm not dumb enough to give you time to think. So you have 15 seconds to decide." Dazai said.

'Damn it!' Izuku thought while he looked at the horrified faces of the hostages.

"Tik tok, tik tok." Dazai said while pulling up a watch out of nowhere.

"Times up." he continued.

"NO!" Izuku exclaimed and without thinking he channeled One for All, all over his body and bursted forward with immense speed. Before Dazai could react, Izuku pushed both hostages and Dazai out of the way of the bomb and he prepared for the explosion.

Seconds later nothing happened. He then opened his eyes and sees everyone staring at him.

"Wow you have potential to become a suicidal maniac." Dazai said.

"Wait….huh?" Izuku said with a dumbfounded look.

"Well, what do you think boss? Did he pass?" Kunikida asked coming from the shadows.

Just then a man in a green kimono appeared and stared at Izuku.

"Hmm.. I will let Dazai decide." the boss said and walked away.

"Wait, what's going on?" Izuku asked.

"What happened is that you passed the test and you are hired! Welcome to the Detective Agency." Dazai explained with a smile.

"Well, well, well. He made it." said a mysterious figure.

"Good luck….my son." the figure said

**Two Days Later**

It is now Monday, the day for the entrance exams. After that night Izuku was told to not let anyone know he became part of the Detective Agency. That was when they revealed to him that they have special powers, different from quirks.

"Man, what a weekend. So much happened." Izuku said, not realizing that someone is sneaking up behind him.

"IZUKUUUU." exclaimed the mysterious person.

"AHH!" Izuku exclaimed and turned around, noticing that it's Uraraka.

"Hahah! I got you good." She said laughing.

"Don't scare me like that." Izuku said while patting his chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Uraraka laughed.

"Anyways, how was your weekend?" she asked.

"...Eventful...how about yours?" Izuku said while remembering the last to days.

"Nothing special at all. Hey! I have an idea, we should go celebrate when we pass these entrance exams!" she said happily.

Bakugo who was overhearing this conversation gave Izuku a nod and a knowing smile.

Izuku blushed and accepted the offer.

"ALLL RIIIGHHHT! WHOOO'S READY TO RUMBLE?" Present Mic yelled.

"YEAH" Izuku yelled, then blushed realizing he was the only one who yelled.

"I LIKE YOUR SPIRIT YOUNG MAN!" Present Mic said.

While he went explained the details on how the entrance exams went with robot points, Bakugo decided to talk to Izuku about the morning's events.

"So you scored a date with that round face girl?" Bakugo asked with big smile.

"What, no no, it's not a date. It's just hanging out, yeah that's what it is." Izuku replied while blushing.

"Whatever, you can deny it all you want, but I know for sure I saw her blushing when you said yes. Oh, damn and we will be on separate fields. Too bad you can't watch me beat you in this exam." Bakugo said.

"As if, you'll be left in the dust." Izuku responded with confidence.

**EXAM ENTRANCE A**

'Alright, this is my time to shine. Oh there's Uraraka, I should go wish her good luck.' Izuku thought. However, before he could take a step a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"She seems to be meditating, are you planning on disrupting her?" a tall student with glasses said.

As if a switch flipped on Izuku's head, his emotions did a complete 180.

"If you know what's good for you, you would remove that hand of yours." Izuku said darkly while using his quirk to heat up his shoulder where the student had put his hand on.

"IT IS TIME FOR THE BATTLE EXAM!" Present Mic said while the doors opened.

Everyone just stood there….

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR? ONE STUDENT ALREADY STARTED. THERE IS NO COUNTDOWN IN HERO WORK." Present Mic yelled.

"Wait, who?" a student wondered and then they looked in front of them and sees Izuku using fire fists to punch down the robots. Then everyone ran in to fight and claim the points.

**In the examination room**

"Well, we have some promising students this year." said a teacher with a questionable hero outfit.

"Yes, some with power, knowledge and both. Let's see how they fair against a zero pointer." said a small animal while switching the screen from Bakugo to Izuku.

'Do me proud, kid.' Thought Toshinori.

**Back to Izuku**

'Alright, 78 points. Let's see if I can get to 100.' Izuku thought while taking down a 3 pointer. Just then the ground rumbled.

"Is it an earthquake?" a random student asked.

A giant shadow casted over the students, then they all saw a giant 0 pointer robot, standing at 900 feet tall.

"There's no way we can take that thing down!" another student yelled while everyone ran the opposite direction. Before Izuku turned around, he hears someone in pain. Looking down he notices it's Uraraka who has her legs crushed under the rubble and the 0 pointer getting closer, about to crush her.

Without thinking Izuku used One for All, coursing throughout his body emitting green electricity. He then runs with immense speed towards Uraraka, grabs her and jumps out of the way.

Uraraka then opens her eyes and notices she is being carried bridal style by Izuku, which made her blush immensely. Izuku then put her down and turned around, intending to take down the very thing that almost hurt his friend.

"What the?! That kid is going to die!" a student yelled while everyone stopped and watched Izuku using his immense speed to run towards the robot.

Izuku uses his flames to melt the robot's legs, to slow down his movements. Then he squats down and with One for All and his wind quirk on his legs, jumped higher than the robot.

While everyone watches in awe, Izuku then focuses his flames towards his back and then spreads them out, emitting wings of flames.

'With the power of wind on my right and the power of flames on my left. Combined with One for All.' Izuku thought while focusing all of his quirk to his arms.

"TAKE THIS! SPIRAL FLAME!" Izuku yelled while clapping both his hands together which created a flaming tornado aimed at the 0 pointer robot.

With the intense heat, everyone shielded their faces.

When the fire died down, what they saw put a shock to everyone's faces.

There Izuku still flying with his flames and below him a puddle of metal, what used to be the giant 0 pointer robot.

"TIME!" Present Mic yelled.

**Author's note:**

**Wohoo, chapter 3 done! Thanks to all who stuck around this far. So I decided to make this a crossover with Bungou Stray Dogs. Also, I will work on my fight scenes. They definitely need improvement.**

**Until next time.**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Job

**I do not own Boku No Hero Academia, Bungou Stray Dogs or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

**_**

**Chapter 4:**

**First Job**

It is now the day after exams. After the spectacular performance Izuku did, he collapsed in exhaustion. He spent the rest of the day in the school's nurses office where he met Recovery Girl. During that time he tried to contact All Might, however no response. He was then visited by Uraraka and Bakugo. Of course, Bakugo teased about them being an item and Uraraka blushed and excused herself.

_

Izuku is now walking to the beach, hoping to find All Might there. However he was interrupted in his thoughts when his phone went off. He then checked and saw it was Dazai, calling him in for a job and the direction for the Detective Agency office.

Izuku ran, on his way to the office and bumped into someone on the way.

"So sorry!" Izuku said while bowing then running again.

'It's him!' thought the person that Izuku bumped into. This man is wearing a black coat and has black hair.

This mysterious man then walks into a police office, seconds later there was an explosion.

_

"I'm here!" Izuku announces while opening the door. He then looks around and sees Kunikida, Atsushi, Dazai and a man in a green kimono.

"Ah, you made it just in time." Kunikida says while writing on his notebook that has the word Ideal on the cover.

"This is our president of the Detective Agency. President Fukuzawa." he announces.

"Oh! Thank you for accepting me into this job." Izuku says while bowing.

"You remind me so much of your father." Fukuzawa said.

"Wait...you knew my father?" Izuku asked shocked.

"He was a great friend. Even saved me during a mission. I owe him a great debt. Now Kunikida here will explain the job to you." He explained then walked away before Izuku could ask any questions.

"Yes Sir, now your first mission is with Atsushi, it's his first mission as well. You two will help the client take care of some drug dealers." Kunikida explained.

"Oh that beautiful lady, I wonder if she'll join me in a double suicide!" Dazai exclaimed.

_

"Sir, when are you going to tell Izuku the truth about his father?" Asked Haruno.

"When the time is right. For now, he must be kept in the dark. I just hope we are doing the right thing." He replied.

_

"So Atsushi, what's your quirk??" Izuku asked excitedly while they are following the blonde female client.

"Well mines a transformation, called Beast Beneath the Moonlight. Unfortunately I don't have much control yet." Atsushi explained.

"Woooow!!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Oh that's right! There's someone from the Port Mafia we have to stay away from.." Atsushi was then cut off from the client.

"We're here." She announced.

They look around and see that they are in an alleyway.

'Something doesn't feel right.' Thought Izuku.

"Sorry for deceiving you. However the Port Mafia requested for me to take you two in. My name is Ichiyo Higuchi." She said while putting on her glasses and taking out two guns.

"Please come quietly." She said.

'Not good. We are trapped. The only thing I can do is a surprise attack.' Izuku thought while looking at Atsushi who is terrified.

Izuku then activated One For All Full Cowl. Hichigo, expecting this, shot at his legs.

"AHH!" Izuku yelled in pain.

"Please don't make this harder on me." She said.

'I have to do something or we'll both die.' Thought Atsushi.

He then ran towards her and before she could react kicked the gun away and took it and aimed at her. Before he could shoot, a black energy came and almost killed him if he didn't move away.

"You couldn't have taken care of a simple task. You disappoint me Hichigo." The man said.

'Oh no..its him!' Atsushi thought.

"Sir! I could handle this.." Before she could continue the man then slapped her.

"Silence. We shall discuss of your failure at a later date." He said.

Izuku then looked up and saw this mysterious man.

"Ak...Akutagawa?" Izuku asked shocked.

"Hello there Izuku, it's been a long time. Pardon for the rudeness but I need you to come with me." He said.

_

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 4 is done! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I just finished all my College Exams, wohoo! Thanks to all who stuck around this far. I will try to get Chapter 5 ready this month!****Until next time.****PLUS ULTRA!!**


End file.
